My Name Is
by Night Ghost
Summary: Edward was born to a life of nothing, and with this his mind seems to have been broken, a certain family finds him, Will they be able to mend a broken soul? Will Roy be the one to bring warmth back in Edward's eyes?


_**My Name Is…**_

_The rats have come again. I can hear them. They make this tiny squeaking sound, and there nails scrap against the floor, so it makes a sort of skittering noise as they run. And they chomp there teeth together really fast when they eat, up and down, up and down, so it makes a sort of soft smacking of the lips sound. I cannot say it is music to my ears, because once they bite me, other things smell my blood and come. They bite me as well. I cannot remember the last time it hurt when they eat at me. _

_My mouth is dry and pasty, I try to keep my mouth closed when the rats come, it does not ever mater though, they just eat around anyway._

_It smells in here. I wonder how much my mother has rotted. I cannot turn my neck to see her. But I can smell her. She stinks something awful. I can feel the blood on the floor. I I think it is my mothers and mine. It is sticky, but still flaky and partly dry. What an odd combination. _

_I can see the wall in front of me. It is shadowed and dark, but there is a crack of light through another wall. It will disappear soon. I like the darkness though. It used to scare the hell out of me. Nevertheless, I welcome it now. The light once teased me and made me hope, but now, who gives a shit really? _

_It is the rats. My friends are coming from their little homes to have dinner. I wonder how I taste. If the rats like me, I wonder if they liked my mother. I wonder if she tasted good to them, or did they just let her rot while they feast on something live? I wonder._

_Squeak, squeak, squeak, tat, tat, tat……_

_Such a funny little sound my friends make…_

_**Two years later…**_

"Sir you're wife is on line three, she says it's urgent."

"Right thank you." the lower ranking officer bowed slightly and walked out.

"Hello sweetheart."

"Hey _sir, _how are you? What time are you coming home?"

"I'm good, and I'll be home in another hour."

"Good, I made a special dinner for you, so hurry home."

"Aye, aye ma'am."

"Don't be a smart ass Roy, I'll see you tonight baby."

Roy could hear the smile in his wife's voice as she hung up.

An hour later, Roy pulled up to his two-story house. The house had many lights on so it was very bright and through the curtains in the window, Roy could see the shadow of his wife.

"I'm home." He called out and shut the door, hanging up his winter coat. As he did, she walked out with arms wide open. She leaned her head against his chest, sighing in content.

"Hey Riza, hey baby." he leaned his head against hers and held her for a minute.

She pulled away, "Are you hungry?"

"Starved, what did you make?"

"Your favorite, BBQ'd ribs, steak, breaded shrimp, and other things."

"Wow, you made all that for me?"

"Only for you."

"Let me wash my hands."

"I'll finish the table."

Roy walked into the bathroom and took out the bar soap.

"So how was your day?" Roy heard his wife call from another room.

"Very busy, there was too much paper work."

"Miss me being there?"

"You know I do. Maybe you can get a job as a cleaner, come and clean my office in a nice black and white suit, with little frills. I think you would look good in a mini skirt."

As he walked out a towel hit him in the face. "You shut up." Riza stated as she chuckled.

"I can see it now. You would be a hit."

"Don't even go down that road, now sit."

"I can help."

"You can sit, and stop talking about miniskirts."

"Yes ma'am."

Ten minutes later, they were both served and eating.

"Roy there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Anything to do with mini skirts?"

"I'm not joking."

"Alright then what is it?"

"I want to adopt."

"We already have a son."

"I know that but you know I can't have another child and I was just thinking…"

"Riza it's out of the question. We're just fine as we are."

"Roy just hear me out, please."

"Fine."

"Alphonse is growing up; he's going to be fifteen so. He has a girl friend already; he is talking about being in the military. He is going in for an interview for a job already. He has always talked about having a brother or a sister. And we have never told him that I cannot have another child. I just…" She was at a loss for words.

"Riza we have a family right here. Alphonse just wants to grow up to fast. I am sure it's just a phase. He'll get over wanting another sibling around."

"I think I'm losing my family Roy."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're at work all day and sometimes at night, and when you get home your often too tired to even talk to me. Alphonse spends many nights at his friend's house; he says it is to boring here. I rarely get to see you both and when I do…"

"Riza I'll talk to him, and I'll cut some hours off at work. If you have nothing to do, I told you could go get a job. You would have something to do, if you have so much free time on your hands."

"It's not just that Roy, I want to help someone less fortunate then us. I just think this will bring us all closer together. And you do make enough money to support another member of the family."

"That's just the thing Riza; we don't need another member of the family. We're just fine as we are."

"Roy please don't dismiss the thought to soon. Think about it, please."

Roy sighed, "Fine. Good dinner by the way."

"I thought so too."

_I can smell cigerate smoke. it's like a cloud that woun't lift. it's everywhere. i can't do anything about that now tthough. _

_I got blood on my body, not all of it, but most of it. a shower would be nice but not excpected._

_That dead man is staring at me, he has beady eyes. Rat's eyes, that's what they are. They seem to always stare at me, always. _

"_Goddamn trash." I mutter as I kick the dead man in his gullet._

_I hear a gasp and an "Oh my god" behind me._

_I slowly turn and see a woman looking at me. She has pity in her eyes; I hate that look, that look of pity. I keep my face blank; I have always been good at that._

_**Ten minutes earlier**_

"_I want you down on your knees." _

_A sigh._

_" I want your ass sticking straight up in the air. Pull your pants down and hurry." the man smiled, brown and yellow teeth were shown clearly through his mouth. "Unless you don't want this." he waved a few bills around before putting them away. "Now get down."_

_There was no reply, only obedience. _

_The sound of the man's zipper was heard._

_I can hear them again; it is my friends. My little friends with the beady, black eyes. I'll give them a smile to greet them. They are my friends after all. _

_I am going to have to take a shower after this, god he smells like three-day-old stale sweat and cologne, that the idiot tried and failed to cover up. Wonderful…_

"_I hope you like big dicks boy, cause that's what I have." _

_I don't give him the satisfaction of a grunt as he thrusts himself in me. He feels rather small. _

"_Come on you fuck, come against Me." he grunts out as he slaps me in the back of the head several times. "Come on you piece of shit, move!" he hits me again. _

_He doesn't see it coming. And before he knows it, he is dead. He wouldn't really know it would he. I mean he is dead after all. _

_Ouch, his cock hurt me when I slit him open. It twisted out of me and it feels like I was ripped from the inside. I need a shower. I bend down and take his wallet. I hear the gasp. I turn and see her; I wonder how much she saw. I pull up my pants and put the wallet in the pocket. I am missing one of them. It ripped off in another act. _

_I feign a pained face, and drop to my knee. It would be easy to kill her but I will wait. I am good at that as well._

_I can hear them again. They are waiting. They are hungry. My friends are hungry. _

Riza's P.O.V

I gasp as I saw the raping. I run to the boy, "Oh my God, are you alight?" his face is contorted in pain. He is hurt. I watch as he falls to his knee. He has blood covering his body. I can't get a good look at him. "Please let me help you. My husband is in the military, we will get you a good doctor. Lean on me."

_I do lean on her. _

_Her husband is in the military. Interesting. This might be fun. I haven't toyed with anyone as of late. I will have to fix that very soon, but at the moment…_

_My friends will get to eat now. Enjoy your meal…_

"_Thank you Edward" ……………_


End file.
